Tangled Parody
by TomotoSmith246
Summary: After 16 years of being stuck in that tower, Jinx takes it upon herself to go visit the village while Father is away. Will they punish her for her "crimes"? Or will she make a shocking discovery? I might change the title later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it! If you don't then I'll focus on the "It Doesn't Exist" (I'll be updating soon for that one too).**

* * *

My pink, cat-like eyes quickly scanned the ground level of my "jungle" before leaping to another rafter. A white tiger jumped out of the shadows and knocked me to the ground just as my bare feet landed on the wooden beam. She looked at me with playful look in her bright, blue eyes.

"No fair, Twix! We were playing Hide & Go Seek!"

The tigress did what seemed like a shrug, as if to say "Oops, I forgot."

"Well, next time, you could like, you know...Not forget!"

She hopped off me so I could stand up and dust myself off. I examined the dress I was wearing: a deep purple with black and purple tights and black knee-high leather boots. The hem of my dress had gotten caught on a nail and ripped when she tackled me.

"Nice going, Twix. Now I have to make a another dress."

* * *

I guess I should tell you a bit about me while I wait for father to get home. My name is Jinx and I control bad luck. I have bubblegum pink hair, matching pink, cat-like eyes and extremely pale skin. I have a white tiger named Twix and we live in a tower in the middle of the woods. When I was a baby, they accused me of witchcraft and my whole family had been sentenced to be hung. They fled the village with the cover of night to save all of our lives. My mother and my sister were both shot and killed but, my father managed to hide himself and I. He keeps me in this tower to keep me safe. Father has told me the story many times but, each time it seems a bit different.

My tower is decorated to look like a jungle. The rafters look like branches and there are plants everywhere. I have vines growing on the walls, ceiling, and, across the rafters. At the very top of the room, there is a loft hidden away in the vines; That's my room. On the ground level, hidden inside a wooden boulder, is a very small kitchen. I never use it though; father has it for cooking on special occasions.

In six days, I turn 15 years old. I've been in this tower my entire life; I'm sick of it. I'm not an animal that should be caged. I can protect myself now, and I have Twix. I've talked to father about it before but, he said that I can never, in my life, leave this tower. Yeah...He's a jerk and I can't think of the last time I really listened to what he told me.

* * *

I've learned to dry out meat and a few other foods so that they last longer. When father gets home, I'm going to ask him to bring me a special material for my new winter clothes. The trip to get it takes a week and a half to complete, so I'll have plenty of time to get this done. All I have left to do is-

"Jinx, let me up!"

Yes, Father's home! I ran over to the window and tied a thick rope with knots tied every few feet to a hook on the wall. After I knew it was safe and secure, I threw the other end down to him. While I waited for him to come up, I double checked to make sure my stuff for my trip was hidden away out of sight.

I got back to the window just in time to help him climb through. Once he caught his breath, he gave me a quick hug and ruffled my hair. He went into the kitchen to start dinner after that. Once he was out of sight I looked around for Twix; I wasn't actually supposed to have her but she had found my tower when she'd been injured as a cub. Finally I spotted her eyes in the near the loft in the rafters. I signaled for her to stay quiet, then ran to the kitchen to talk to Father.

"Father?"

"Yes, Lucky?"

"I know what I want for my birthday this year," I let out a small sigh at his nickname for me.

"And what would that be?"

"Some more bear pelts? I need to make new winter clothes."

"Jinx, that's almost a two-week trip!"

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of silly to ask for..."

He let out a weary sigh, "No, it's fine. I'll leave to get them after dinner. Okay?"

"Thank you, Father! I'll pack you some food!" I gave him a quick hug then ran out of the kitchen to get his satchel.

After making sure he wasn't looking, I climbed up to my room to get him some extra hunting tools and an extra pair of shoes. I silently dropped down and stepped into the kitchen. I set his bag down on the counter then went to help him chop the garlic.

Another half hour later and we were sitting at the table, eating potato soup and talking about what we had done since we had last seen each other.

* * *

Jinx waved to her father once more before he disappeared into the woods. She closed the shutters as she stepped away, then turned to look at her home.

"Twix, he's gone!"

There was a short silence before the tigress landed in front of the young witch. She walked to a set of stairs that led to her father's room and ripped the top of the third step off. Inside there was an unfinished outfit, a purple, leather lined, arrow quiver and a black, leather satchel packed with dried meats and fruit. She could finish the set of clothes in an hour or two, then leave under the cover of night.

Jinx lay out the bottom half of her new apparel, then slipped the top half over a dress form. Carefully, she attached short, white sleeves to top. After laying it next to the skirt, she started on the gloves. She would need them to protect her hands while climbing trees, crawling on the ground, and shooting arrows. She made them out of the same purple fabric that decorated her quiver.

Jinx double checked all of her stitches before she put the clothing on. She completely shunned the idea of putting shoes on; they were far too loud for her taste. Her hair was tied up in two high pigtails with ribbon to match. She filled her quiver with arrows and did a quick check over before leading Twix opening the secret passage to get out of the tower. She wasn't supposed to know about it but, she'd been stuck up there for 16 years. What else was she expected to do?

She slid down the rail and quietly pushed open the door that had been carefully hidden by vines. She made sure that no one could tell the door was there.

* * *

She looked down to give her companion a small smile.

"We're free, Twix."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Yes, it is a parody of Tangled. No, I don't own that movie or the Teen Titans.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jinx

I took one look around, then started running in circles around my tower. I couldn't even begin to describe how good it felt being out here! The grass under my feet, the wind in my hair! I've never felt happier in all my life! I feel like I could do anything, Father can't keep me locked up anymore. No one can.

Twix and I ran deep into the woods,hopefully towards the village. She would jump in front of me if she heard anything nearby. For the most part it was just the woodland creatures. But after about 30 minutes, Twix tackled me, pushing me into the nearby bushes. I looked around for any sign of danger but saw none. After quick glance at Twix to make sure she was being serious, I climbed up a tree a few yards away to wait until the danger bypassed. The young tigress followed me up silently.

Sure enough, a group of royal guards rode by on their horses. They seemed to searching for something. One even held his torch up near my tree to make sure no one was in between the branches.I shrunk back behind Twix, white tigers weren't too uncommon in these parts so they leave her in peace.

Once they were gone, I let out a small sigh. That is, until I heard a male's voice.

"If I followed you home, would you keep me?"

My eyes flashed pink as the branch he was sitting on broke in half.

* * *

Kid Flash

I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my head from the fall. Thanks a lot fate, real nice timing. The _one_ time I use a good pick up line too!

I looked up to find her in the branches. At first I couldn't find anything, but with one more look over I discovered a pair of bright pink eyes staring back me curiously. I stood up and brushed myself off then preparing to climb the tree again.

Before I even grabbed the first branch, jumped from somewhere around the young beauty and pinned me to the tree. Wow, how did I not notice the giant tiger sitting with her?

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kid Fash."

"...Were your parents drunk when they named you?"

I made a face at her, "It's an alias, Princess."

"My name isn't-"

"Don't care. You remind of the princess, so I'm calling you Princess."

"Idiot."

"So I've been told. Do me a favor? Get your tiger off of me."

"...Sanar, Twix."

The feline backed away from me and sat next to the girl. They were kind of...scary, I guess. They would be scarier if Princess wasn't dressed so innocently. I zipped over to and grabbed her hand in mine.

"May I ask what a fair maiden like yourself is doing out in the woods at this time of night?" I lifted her hand to my mouth and planted a small kiss on it.

"obviously, I'm talking to an idiot." She wiped the hand I had kissed on her skirt.

I let out a small sigh. Of course, I find a pretty girl my age and she's decided she'll be difficult. I'd have to trick her into telling me.

"It's dangerous out here, Princess. You should be at home with your family."

"Do you think I care?"

"At least let me walk with you, I don't want you to get caught out here by the palace guards. Please?"

She looked at me for a few seconds, then turned to walk away. I tried to walk next to her but that blasted tiger tried to rip my face off for it. Eventually she called the kitty back to her side and we settled with having it walk between us.

It had been quiet for way to long, it was too much for me to handle.

* * *

Jinx

I wish he would go away. He's too loud, he keeps calling me Princess and he acts like he _cares._ Even Father doesn't really care. He tries to act like he does but I know he doesn't. Twix and I are the only ones who care about us.

"So...Can I ask you questions, Princess?"

"Yes, but I won't guarantee an answer."

"Fair enough. Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"They're too loud."

"And the outfit?"

"Protective gloves, easy to move around in and it goes with the hair."

"Why are your eyes and hair pink?"

"I'm not answering that one."

"Okay. Are you running away from home?"

"Why?"

"Because, the village is the other way."

"I don't live in the village, I'm going there though."

"Oh, can I go with you?"

"Hm?"

I watched him scratch the back of his neck nervously and let out a small chuckle.

"I mean, the villagers don't really like me, but I know my way around. I could give you a tour."

I shrugged my shoulders and turned to walk towards where the real site of the village. If he was going to be here then he might as well make himself useful and be my guide. I studied him out of the corner of my eye. A yellow top and boots, red pants and gloves. There was a large red lightning bolt across his chest: the symbol of a speedster. That explains how he moved so fast.

* * *

Kid Flash

Great, she's just ignoring me now. I guess I did kind of come off as a jerk at first, I didn't mean to. She honestly reminds me of the painting with the royal family before the newborn princess had disappeared. I don't know why I'm even trying to help her, she's a complete stranger and probably wants to turn me in for the reward.

"One more question?"

"Sure."

"How long until you turn me in?"

"What would I turn you in for?"

"You don't already know?"

"You're not a killer, are you?"

"No!"

"Then why do I need to know?"

I turned my head away from her and kept walking down the path we were taking to the village. She was so confusing. I still have so many unanswered questions. She doesn't care what I'm wanted for, her hair and eyes are _pink, _and she's obviously running away from something. The big question is: what?

I promised that would be my last question for a while so I just think about the current situation. I'm walking towards the village with a girl. I'm sorry, let me rephrase that: I, Kid Flash, am _walking,_ to the village, where I am known as one of the most wanted theives in the kingdom, with a girl, whom I call Princess and happens to be absolutely gorgeous.

My face broke out in a dangerous grin as this all sunk in. Time to get myself a date.

"Princess?"

"Yes, Idiot?"

"You never answered my first question."

"Repeat it."

"If I followed you home, would you keep me?"

"Yes, of course. It gets lonely with just me and Twix. I would have to hide you from Father though."

"Would he not approve of me?"

"He would push me out of the tower window just for disobeying him, then he would be mad if I hurt myself during the fall."

My head snapped up, something wasn't right. It was almost like..."Princess!"

The pink-haired beauty stopped and looked at me with alarm."What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Did your dad ever...you know...hit you?" I was starting to get angry now, I didn't even know this girl and I'm already freaking out about someone possibly threatening her.

"Um, I think he did when I was little, but I've learned how to keep him in a good mood. He doesn't come home as much anymore so I don't have to worry about it so much."

"Okay, are you tired? We've walked for a while now. We can take a break and travel the rest tomorrow night."

"Yeah, I guess. Let's find a good tree to sleep in." She started to step off the path with Twix when I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No. If I'm going to call you princess then I have to treat you like one."

She laughed sarcastically. "What are you going to do? Build me a castle?"

"Nope. I've already got one."

"Why aren't you there?"

"I get lonely. I inherited it from my parents."

"Oh, how far away is it?"

"Other side of the kingdom."

"It'll take us forever to get there!"

"Don't worry I got it." I lifted up Twix (barely) and ran her to the castle. It took me longer than ten seconds considering how heavy she was. When I got back Princess was gone, I even called out her name. I looked in bushes, trees and even in the tall grass. She wasn't here and it scared the crap out of me. I called out her name one last time just in case she hadn't heard me.

* * *

Jinx

I could hear Kid Flash calling out his nickname for me but I was a little busy at the moment. There were bandits everywhere, too many for me to take out by myself. I fired a few hexes but I didn't really want to hurt them if I didn't have to. I tried to focus on keeping all of them at a safe distance but they were all trying to distract me from something. I didn't know what it was until I felt something against my wrist.

Crap, they had me chained to a tree by my wrist. The one thing my powers don't work against was iron. I could cut down the tree but it would take to long; I only had one choice left. I needed Kid's help

"Kid Flash! I'm over here!" After that I had no time to scream. The iron chain was numbing my powers so I couldn't hurt them even if I wanted to now. I shot a few weak hexes before a red and yellow blur came by, knocking down the bandits. Once they were all down he stopped in front of me.

"Princess, calm down! It's just a chain. I'll get it off at the castle."

"No! It has to come off now! It weakens my powers, which, weakens me." I was out of breath now and starting to feel woozy. I stopped tugging on the chain and lay down. He sat next to me with a worried look in his eyes.

"Be quiet, Princess. I'll take you home and get these chains off, promise."

* * *

Kid Flash

I picked her up as gently as possible, I know she isn't a piece of glass but the way she talked made it seem like I could break her if I wasn't careful. I kept glancing down at her as I ran; she seemed even paler than before, if that's possible. She had fallen asleep in the short time it took to get here so I just set her down on the bed in the highest tower. I ran to get some tools then got to work on the iron cuff around her wrist. After a half hour I had finally finished.

"Goodnight, Princess."

I blew out the candle on my way out of the room. This would be a long trip.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long guys! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last. I had to drop this chapter for a bit because I had forgotten to proofread it. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, _Sanar_ means heal in Hindi...I'm pretty sure that's the right language.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapter I said that I had used _Hindi_ for Twix's commands but, I lied to you guys. The language I used is actually _Catalan._**

* * *

Jinx

I let out a soft wheeze as I felt something fall against my stomach. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Twix, with one huge paw on my stomach.

"Thanks, Twix. There's no better way to wake up than having a tiger's paw crushing you."

She rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed as I sat up. I looked around the dark room for some source of light so I could get a better look at it. Ah, yes, curtains. I yanked them open to let the sunlight to come in. The view from this tower was beautiful, even better than the one back home. Almost forgot, I'm supposed to figure out where I am.

I turned around to inspect the room I was in. There was a bed, a wardrobe and a desk. All in all, it was a pretty nice room. Now I just have to make sure I know my surroundings and who is currently residing in them.

"Queda't, Twix."

I silently walked over to the door and pulled it open just enough for me to fit through. As soon as I heard the click of the lock I ran to the thin, metal hand rail and slid down. I slid off at the bottom, cursing myself for the small _thud_ I made.

I moved carefully through the shadows, I heard footsteps a couple of times and allowed myself to sink back into the shadows. Once they were well on their way I continued. After about an hour of this I had concluded that Kid Flash and a few maids and an unidentified male were the only ones here besides me and Twix.

I decided that it was safe to find Kid Flash again and talk to him. But I wasn't coming out of the dark until it was just me and him. Other than Father, he's the only person I've ever talked to and I'm going to keep it that way until we get to the village.

I could here the voice of Kid Flash and the other man talking in a room down the hall. I would have to find some way to tell him I was here and waiting. I heard someone running somewhere in the hall so I climbed up to the ceiling and on one of the overhead chandeliers. Two maids ran under me, looking somewhat distressed, and went to knock on the door to the room Kid Flash was in. He answered them with an irritated look on his face.

"Look, girls, I told you this is a private meeting. I said to take her breakfast, get her measurements and move on with your day. Easy as lighting a torch. This better be an emergency or I'm docking your pay."

"We are very sorry to interrupt, Master West. We just thought we should tell you that she is not in her room. We went in and saw a large tiger on the bed, but no girl. We're afraid that it might have..."

"It wouldn't. I've seen the way they interact with each other. She's in the castle, she's just hiding."

"What is she hiding from, sir?"

"I'm not sure. Just keep looking. You can try to get the tiger to help you but she might not obey you. The girl's name is...Princess. Just call her Princess, she'll respond eventually."

"Yes, sir."

I watched them hurry off, they reminded me of a book I once read. As Kid Flash closed the door, I swung down and slipped into the room. Thankfully, it was dimly lit. I stayed with my back to the wall as they resumed their conversation. I used the distraction to my advantage and climbed the side of one of the bookshelves on the room. Once I was up, I settled myself and listened to the rest of the conversation.

Kid Flash sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Girls are so difficult sometimes."

"You would know."

"You know I'm not like that, Dick. I know I flirt a lot but I'm faithful as anyone else."

"I know, I was just kidding. So, tell me about her."

"What's to tell? She's just so...I don't even know how to describe her. I've helped her the best I can and now she's _hiding_ from me! Where is that going to get us? No where, Dick. No where!"

"Calm down, Wallace. You can't tell the maids not to worry and then freak out when no one's around."

"Sorry, can we talk about something else? This is too confusing."

I felt a draft blow through the room and I tensed up. My eyes lit up until I calmed myself.

"Sure. Do you ever get the feeling that something is watching you?"

* * *

Dick

I felt the draft as I saw the thing's eyes light up a bright pink. I didn't want to startle it, so I decided to think this through before attacking. Wallace looked at me like I was crazy.

"Uh...Not really. Why do you ask?"

I stood up quickly, grabbing a birdarang and throwing towards the thing. The eyes lit up again as it dodged. I through another one, getting a better shot in from being able to tell where it was. Whatever it was, was trying to move away now. I wasn't letting it get away; it was too big to let it venture through the castle. It started jumping on top of different bookcases to dodge my birdarangs. Wallace stood next to me, watching in amazement as it silently went from one perch to another.

Finally, it jumped to the top of the chandelier in the center of the room. There was a flash of pink before everything went dark. I could hear Wallace looking for a candle, then I saw the small flame light a small part of the room. The light didn't reach far enough so we could get a good look at the creature. All we could see was a shadow moving around the room.

I waited a few moments, then threw a birdarang at it.

* * *

Jinx

I wasn't even able to dodge that last birdarang. I let out a hiss as it made a large slash on my cheek. I always try not to use my powers unless necessary. It just makes things easier in my opinion, but this guy was just asking for it.

I used my powers to blow up their candle, then sent random hexes at my attacker. I carefully avoided Kid Flash...At first anyways. I sent a couple of blows his way for not realizing it was me, but the main ones were for the other man.

Finally, I thought he had enough, so I quit. They stood tense for a few seconds, before Kid Flash started re-lighting the torches around the room. I sat crouched at the back of a high shelf, so I would still be in the dark. I kept my eyes nice and bright so they wouldn't freak out about not knowing where I was.

All three of us just sat, staring each other, until Kid Flash spoke up, "We have to catch whatever it is. I think it would be a pretty cool pet."

I couldn't resist throwing a hex at him. I whispered just loud enough for them to hear, "I am **not** a pet!"

* * *

Kid Flash

My eyes widen at the sound of her voice. How did she even get in here?!

"Princess! What are you doing?"

"Idiot watching."

"Hardy har har. Come down from there."

She leapt around the room, each time landing on something lower than the last. Dick looked over to me, confused.

"Wallace, you had better explain this now, because if that thing comes near me I'm attacking."

Just then, I saw Dick tense up, he was looking behind me, into the shadows. I turned around and saw the glow of her eyes. I motioned for her to move next to me. She stayed crouched down on all fours, but moved to my right. Before I could even say anything, Dick through a small net towards her. I used my super speed to snatch her out-of-the-way and put her behind me so he wouldn't be able to get past.

"Dick, stop! If you attack her again, I'll have to make you leave."

"What is that thing?!"

"Don't call her that, Traffic Light."

"That was low."

"So was attacking Princess even when she hasn't done anything."

"Woah, that's Princess? I thought Princess was a girl you met."

"She is! Just because she's different doesn't mean that we're any better than she is."

"Wallace, that's not just different. That is, without a doubt, a witch."

I felt Princess tense up behind me, "Get out, now. You're not welcome here until you learn some manners."


	4. Chapter 4

Jinx

I know my eyes and hair are a little creepy but that was just mean. It actually hurt my feelings. I haven't been called a witch, a thing or an it since Father hid me from the world. In my defense, I only attacked in self-defense. Kid Flash, or Wallace, had already shown that I was safe so he had no reason.

We watched 'Dick' leave silently. He muttered something about Kid Flash not thinking stuff through as he left the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Kid Flash turned around and gave me a hug. I felt my whole body stiffen at his touch. Physical contact isn't familiar territory for me. I've been hugged once or twice before, each time was right after a punishment from Father and he always squeezed so hard that I couldn't breathe. He would hold it for at least 30 seconds before he finally let go.

This hug was different though. He wasn't trying to hurt me, it was kind of relaxing. I wouldn't let myself hug back though. I don't trust people like that and I don't expect them to trust me. Father taught me to trust and expect betrayal, to trust to betray. Either way, someone always gets hurt. I'd rather just not trust at all.

"Don't listen to him, Princess. He doesn't know what he's talking about. You're not a thing, an it, and you're certainly not a witch."

"Yes, I am. They told my parents that when I was born. That's why I have to stay away from the palace guards. They'll recognize me."

"I don't care what they say. If I say you're not a witch, that's all that matters. Okay?"

"Okay."

He let go of me to get a better look at the cut on my face, "Good. Now, let's go upstairs so we can get your measurements and get you cleaned up."

"Measurements for what?"

"My seamstress needs a new challenge. She likes the way you look and wants to make some new dresses for you."

"But how will I hide them from Father when I go home?"

"The same way you hid a full-grown tiger from him."

He wiped some blood off my face then grabbed my hand and led me to my room. When we got there the two maids were cornered by Twix. I pulled away from Kid Flash and sat on the bed.

"Sanar, Twix."

She didn't hesitate to jump on the bed and curl around me. I reached out to pet her while Kid Flash spoke in a hushed tone to one of the maids. She glanced over at me every few words.

"Princess? This is my maid/seamstress, Amya. She's going to make your dresses."

Amya walked over and reached a hand out, "Nice to meet you, Miss."

I shook her hand cautiously, "You too."

"Do you mind if we get started?"

"Sure, let's get this done." I hopped over Twix and off the bed. She led me to a changing screen so I could take off my clothes. Once I finished she gave me a corset; I put it on and tied it pretty loose, but she had other ideas.

"Oh no, Sweetie. That's far too loose!"

She brushed my hand aside and pulled it as tight as she could. I was gasping for breath now and tried to move away but she held me firmly in place. She tied it then went to get her measuring tape.

"Are you okay, Princess?" I could hear the concern laced throughout his voice.

I tried to answer him, but Amya beat me to it, "She's fine, Sir! She just needs to finish adjusting to the corset."

She ushered him out of the room then hurried back to me. She measured my waist and from my hip to the ground before undoing the corset.

"How much do you eat, Sweetie? Not enough if you ask me. You're only a 23 1/2 with the corset, probably a 26 without it."

She left me to redress myself after that. I was glad I could breathe again, and scared of the dress she was going to make me. I led Twix though the tower afterwards, repeating my shadow routine. We only ventured to the parts with enough hiding places for Twix. By the time we found Kid Flash, all of his maids had gone to do chores and he was alone in his study: the same place I found him and Dick earlier. I snuck past the door with Twix silently following me. When he moved away from his desk, I plopped down in the middle of it, Twix on the floor beside me. He returned with an old book, too busy reading it to notice us.

He sat in his chair, slowly scooting towards the desk. When he was about to lean forward to put his book on the desk (my lap), I let out a small noise, similar to a growl.

He jumped back in his chair at the noise and looked at me with frightened eyes, "How do you keep getting in here?!"

"This really cool thing, called a door."

He let out a sigh, "How did the measuring go?"

I scoffed, "Horrible. The woman almost killed me from tying the corset too tight."

"Was it tighter than you usually do your's?"

"I don't wear corsets! My waist is virtually nonexistent as it is!"

"Are you serious? I thought you were wearing one."

"Dead serious. I don't need one. I've got to stay slim to be as sneaky as I am."

"Well, I'll talk to her about it. Maybe see if she can make you a dress without the corset."

"Thanks, so what are we doing all day?"

"Don't you need to see the village?"

"I only travel at night."

"Oh, in that case, would you like to be my date?"

"Your date?"

"Yes. We are having a private ball. I can have Amya make a dress for you."

"Would it be done in time?"

"Of course! It's only 9 o'clock now, and the ball is at 3 o'clock. She's pretty fast when she puts her mind to it."

"Then I would be honored to." I paused for a second, "What about Twix?"

"She can roam free throughout the castle, I'll warn them about her."

"Okay, what do we do until it's time to get ready?"

"You haven't eaten yet."

"I ate a bowl of soup yesterday."

"Then it's time for you to eat again."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten since yesterday evening. Come eat." He stood up and grabbed my hand to pull me to the kitchen.

"Kid Flash, I promise you, I am not hungry!" I tried to pull away, but he just tightened his grasp.

"How often do you eat, Princess?"

"Whenever Father brings me food, or if he's gone for a long time, I can usually find something in the kitchen."

"And if you can't?"

"I wait till he comes home."

"Not enough, not at all. You have to promise me that you'll eat at least one meal a day."

"What if I'm not hungry?"

"You can eat a small meal."


	5. Chapter 5

He pointed to a chair at the table, "Sit."

"I'm not a dog," I sat down anyways.

"You'd be a very disloyal dog if you were."

"How would you know?"

"You don't listen, you never stay in the same place and you go were you shouldn't."

"I'm loyal to those who deserve it."

"And who would that be? You betrayed your father, I'm sure you aren't loyal to me."

"Twix. I'm loyal to Twix."

"You mean that giant fur ball that thinks she's a house cat? Wow, I'm sure she deserves your loyalty," He set down a bowl of soup in front of me as he spoke.

My first reaction was to dump it on his head, so I did. He yelled out in pain and soon his maids were rushing to clean it from him. I ignored them all as I led Twix up to our room. I told her to stay, I was going to scout the castle for hiding place. She sat just inside the door to warn off any intruders.

Silently I roamed the halls, hiding in the shadows and rafters when someone came by. After about 30 minutes, I saw Amya.

I stepped out into plain view, "Amya? Kid Flash said he was going to have you make me a dress for tonight."

"Darling, we've looked everywhere for you! He needs to see you right away!"

"Could you just make my dress shorter, like this one?"

"Yes, but what do I tell Master Wallace?"

"Tell him to catch me if he can. Now you see me, " I pulled out a handkerchief and tied it over her eyes, "And now you don't."

I climbed back into the rafters before she could take it off, "Princess? Please don't leave! Master wants to see you!"

She looked around a few times before running down the hall; no doubt to find Kid Flash. I followed her silently, jumping from rafter to rafter, sometimes a bookcase or two. It took a few minutes, but we finally got to what I assumed was his room.

"Master, I saw her, she even talked to me!"

"What?! Why didn't you bring her here?"

"I tried to, Sir. She asked me to alter her dress for tonight, but she wouldn't come with me. She said to tell you to catch her if you can."

"If I can? I'm the fastest boy alive, of course I can! Where was she?"

"In the back hallway, Sir."

"I'm finding her."

"Sir, she left after she blindfolded me. I looked for her but she was gone."

"Just keep your head high," Those were his last words before he sped off to look for me. I figured it would be safe to keep looking for a good hiding space for awhile, as long as I kept out of sight.

* * *

It only took a few more minutes of searching before I found it. It was perfect; no one would know where we were. I had only found it because I leaned against one of the wooden panels and it collapsed under my weight. I looked around the dark room, carefully remembering its layout. It was a decent sized room; big enough for us to move around and sleep in.

Before anyone could discover my new hiding spot, I left and carefully covered it up. I ran back up to my room to get Twix and our stuff, occasionally hiding from servants and Kid Flash.

By the time I got there, I could hear voices. I pressed my door against the ear to hear their conversation. It was Amya and Kid Flash.

"Master Wallace, are you okay?"

"No, Amya. I can't find her anywhere!"

"Sir, I'm sure you just have to look harder. She's here somewhere, she still needs her dress remember?"

"Don't give it to her. If she thinks its not done she might stay longer. I'm scared she's going to leave me."

I slammed the door open, "You're scared?! And before I even get into this, I have to be with you to leave you, Kid. Besides, I'm the only one who has any right to say they're scared! If Father comes home early, I'm dead! He'll be furious, I'd have to run away again! So don't you dare sit her and say your scared over something as stupid as me leaving you!"

The entire rant he just stared at me with those large, blue eyes and gestured for Amya to leave, "You...You came back."

"Who said I left? Like you said, I'm always where I shouldn't," I started grabbing my things and packing them in my bag.

"Princess, wait! I'm sorry about what I said, it was rude and way out of line."

"Yes, it was."

"You're not going to say you forgive me and that you'll stay?"

"Why would I do that? I'm still mad, and your still going to keep making me eat when I'm here. I'm not about to sit back and let you control me."

"Princess, please don't go. I'm only making you eat for your own safety. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

I stood up straight with my bag and made my way to the door, "I've taking care of my self for years, I don't need your help."

He ran in front of me to block the door, "Please, I'm begging you, Princess. Don't leave, I'll let you do whatever you want, we can just have dinner every few days. I'll let you choose the menu, you can even choose where we eat."

"I can't stay, Kid Flash. After we go to village, I'll have to go back home. I need to get there before Father."

"You can't tell me you'd rather stay there than stay with me."

"He'll find me, and take me back. Then he'll get mad and it will be like when I made him mad when I little."

"He won't find you. And even if he does, I'll protect you."

"Fine, I'm not staying in this room though."

As soon as I finished, I pushed him out-of-the-way and started walking down the stairs, "Anem, Twix!"

She ran after me, growling slightly when she passed him, "Where are you going to sleep then? None of the other rooms ready up."

"Depends on my mood. You'll just have to pay attention. Don't follow me."

I could tell he was about to come after me, I needed to make sure he was gone before I went to put my stuff up.

At the bottom of the stairs, Amya was holding my dress, "Your dress is ready, Ma'am. It's almost time for the ball. I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to shorten your dress."

"Amya, please, just call me Jinx. It's okay, it's beautiful the way it is."

Kid Flash must followed me down, "Jinx? Why would she call you that?"

"It's my name. Just like your name is Wallace."

"So what's your real name?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I go by Kid Flash, but my real name is Wallace. You go by Jinx, so what's your real name?"

"Jinx is my only name. I need to go get dressed," I left before he could say anything else on the subject.

I led Twix through the castle, to our new room. Quietly, I pushed the wooden panel out-of-the-way and crawled through. Once we were both in I replaced it. This would be our main room. We could come here if I hadn't found somewhere better to sleep.

Now would be a good time to get some food for Twix and get a better look at the place. I switched over to speaking in our special language, meant only for her commands, and told her to get some meat from the kitchen. I let her out, then went to explore the room. There was an empty chest in one corner And some old blankets in another. We could use those tonight until I got us new ones.


End file.
